


Relief

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Relief

Relief.  
He was tired and cranky, the damn mission seeming to go on forever.  
Sleep was taken when he could, usually a short nap on the ready  
room couch, meals likewise. Trying to make sense of the mess on  
the monitor was not helped as his mind kept drifting, conjuring  
up images of his lover.one Beverly Crusher. Their last evening  
together; had it really been seven days ago? In his mind she lay  
back, opening her legs, her hands caressing her breasts, watching  
him as he lowered himself..  
With a growl he refocused his mind, brushing the erotic images  
aside. When the door announcer chirruped he was further annoyed.  
"Come!" he barked, not taking his eyes off the monitor.  
He sensed the other's presence, but when silence was forthcoming,  
he was forced to look up.  
"Hello, Jean-Luc. Long time no see." Her voice soft  
and sultry.  
He swallowed and stared into the most beautiful eyes he could  
imagine.  
"Beverly."  
She silenced him with her hand.  
"Shh, Jean-Luc. I've come to give you something.some  
*therapy* to ease your stress. "Computer, secure ready room  
doors. Authorization Crusher, omega theta eight."  
The answering chirp of the computer was loud in the otherwise  
silent room.  
With exaggerated movements she rounded his desk and stood over  
him.  
"We won't be needing this." She turned the monitor around,  
obscuring it from view. Resting her hands on the armrests of the  
chair, she leaned in and kissed him passionately, leaving him  
breathless when she pulled away.  
Looking deep into his hazel eyes she murmured,  
"Now you just sit back and relax."  
She ran her hands down his chest, coming to a rest on his hips  
as she gracefully knelt between his knees. Lifting his jacket  
hem, her fingers slid under the waistband of his trousers and  
slowly unfastened them, her gaze never leaving his eyes.  
His erection had begun with the kiss and, as the zipper was lowered  
gently, he swelled further.  
Having opened his pants, Beverly pulled the fly apart and ran  
her fingers over the growing bulge in his briefs. Her eyes left  
his then, traveling down his body to hungrily stare at her prize.  
She lowered her head and placed her mouth over the straining material  
and let out a slow, hot breath, then rubbed her face gently over  
his confined penis.  
She looked up to see her lover staring at her with undisguised  
desire, his dark hazel eyes glittering with need.  
Grabbing his briefs and trousers at the hips, she hitched them  
down a little, affording them both more room. Again she rubbed  
her face over the hot bulge, and when she gently bit him, she  
was rewarded with a low groan. Repeating the bites three more  
times, she smiled when she saw the wet patch appear on the material.  
Using her fingers, she probed under the waistband of his briefs,  
feeling through the course hair to brush over his arching erection.  
His breath hissed through his teeth as her fingers curled around  
him and gently squeezed. She let him go then, and concentrated  
on lowering his briefs, slowly, from the sides. The elastic caught  
at the front and pulled his penis down, it's sudden release sending  
it springing upwards to lie over his groin, towards his hip.  
Out of the corners of her eyes she could see his hands gripping  
the armrests, his knuckles white.  
Holding his hips, she ran the tip of her nose from base to head  
of his hardening penis, then reversed, nuzzling around his testicles.  
A bead of pearl appeared and she took it with the point of her  
tongue, making him groan.  
Taking him in hand, her tongue darted out to flick lightly over  
the head, paying particular attention to the rim and the sensitive  
frenulum. Fully wetting the entire glans, she brought her lips  
to him and firmly slid them over the head, then back, to let her  
tongue explore the slit. She repeated the move, this time squeezing  
the shaft firmly. Casting a glance upward, she was treated to  
the sight of her always- in- control captain, his mouth open and  
gasping, his head lolling backwards, awash in a sea of sensation.  
This time, when her lips parted over him, she didn't stop at the  
rim, but kept going, taking him inch by inch, slowly into her  
hot mouth. He was large but, with care, she was able to completely  
engulf him.  
Two fingers and a thumb stayed at the base of his penis. Her other  
hand drifted lower and gently closed under his testicles, hefting  
them.  
She swirled her tongue around him, then raised her mouth, leaving  
just the head caught between her lips. Languidly stroking his  
shaft, she sucked the head, thrilling when his gentle moans became  
continuous.  
Suddenly, one of his hands was on the back of her head and he  
started to thrust up from the chair.  
Taking his cue, she gripped him firmly and started to slide her  
mouth up and down the length of him, the other hand gently tugging  
down his testicles.  
His heady, sexual aroma was intoxicating as she buried her head  
in his lap, then rose to the tip to descend again. She drove him  
remorselessly, knowing he needed this particular kind of release.  
She twisted her head as her lips and tongue caressed him. He straightened  
his legs and tightened his grip in her hair. He swelled further  
in her mouth and she could taste his salty fluid. He was very  
close now, it would take very little to push him over the edge.  
She continued the erotic cadence with her mouth and hand, but  
with the other hand, she released his testicles and reached up  
behind them into the space between the sac and his anus and pushed  
a knuckle firmly into the soft, sensitive flesh.  
The result was impressive. He cried out and arched up from the  
chair, his body trembling. His penis stiffened and, with a few  
more strokes, he came. Shouting her name, then gasping, he squirted  
his essence into her mouth. Again and again he pumped, each emission  
accompanied by a gentle thrust of his hips.  
Beverly released her hands and held his hips, keeping his penis  
in her mouth, slowing her strokes and gently sucking him. His  
hand fell away from her head and she felt the tension leave his  
body as he relaxed in the chair.  
She gently released him and, after placing soft kisses along his  
waning erection, carefully rearranged his clothing.  
When she felt he'd recovered enough, she stood, holding out her  
arms. He rose unsteadily and moved into her embrace. The kissed  
softly, then she left him to straighten the blanket and pillow  
on the sofa. He took the time to tuck himself in and make himself  
comfortable. She beckoned to him and he went to her.  
"Sleep now, Jean-Luc. Will has orders to leave you alone  
for a couple of hours. You really do need some quality sleep."  
She sat him down and removed his boots, then tucked him in.  
"Sweet dreams, my love."  
She was nearly to the door when she heard his roughened voice.  
"Thank you, Beverly."  
"You're welcome."

 

 

 


End file.
